


Star Trek: Pathfinder

by Teddyinahat



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominion War, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddyinahat/pseuds/Teddyinahat
Summary: The Akira Class USS Pathfinder (Originally the USS War Horse, renamed before launch) rolled out of the ship yard two weeks after the Dominion War ended. Repurposed to support the effort to return the USS Voyager to The Federation, this is her story.





	Star Trek: Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted Canon Compliant, appologies if I slip a little. The categories and tags are were a little tricky as this falls between DS9 and Voyager, and involves both and is also mostly separate. 
> 
> Prologue set away from the main story. Main Characters and Ship to follow.
> 
> My first work.

“Red alert!”

The captain's shout triggered alarms and red lights throughout the ship. The USS Watcher's shields and weapons activated automatically on the command. Officers and crewmen rushed to their stations, readying themselves for whatever emergency might be unfolding.

On the main viewscreen, the bridge crew watched as a large ship, with nacelles mounted parallel to and almost the same length as its main hull, uncloaked. It was the largest cloaked ship any of them had witnessed. Larger, even, than a Klingon Negh'Var class warship which most of them had only ever heard of and never actually seen.

“Open a channel,” the captain said, and after a short pause he addressed the ship. “This is Captain Serso of the Federation Star Ship USS Watcher, please identify yourselves.”

The crew all recognised the type of ship which had appeared before them and it worried them greatly that it had been cloaked.

“Captain! Enemy ship is charging weapons and has locked on to us,” the officer at the tactical station reported.

“Evasive maneuvers, get us ou-”

The captain was cut off mid-order as he was thrown from his chair. The bridge erupted in a series of explosions, most of the crew failing to stay at their positions.

“Shields are down Captain,” came a call.

“Hull breaches on decks three through eight!” sounded another voice among the ruckus. “Core overload reported; breach imminent!”

The captain managed to stand, and shouted the order, “prepare the lifepods!” He hit a control on his chair's arm to broadcast a ship wide message - “All hands abandon ship!”

The crew on the bridge began filing towards the closest escape pods and the captain once again began issuing an order. "Computer, send out a distress signal to Starfleet with all sensor data from the last hour.”

As the crew made their way off the bridge, he moved to the tactical station and accessed the manual aiming controls. No Starfleet captain would lose a ship without a fight.


End file.
